


Out Of Mind, By Your Side

by ElSandersWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSandersWrites/pseuds/ElSandersWrites
Summary: Thomas wakes up one day to find that the characters he created in his head - Roman, Logan, Virgil and Patton - were real. And not only that, they're in his house. The one problem: his two other more evil characters, Remus and Deceit, are out and causing trouble. While this might mean easier video editing for Joan, for Thomas' fanbase this new style of Sanders Sides has pushed them over the edge.This is on my Wattpad - BlueDragonfly2002 - that I have now put on AO3 to see how it does.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 23





	1. The Morning

The alarm beeped loudly in Thomas' ear. He needed to change the noise to a song he actually liked, but most of the time he procrastinated actually doing it. He looked at the date on the clock, it was a Thursday, and it was 8:00 am. He couldn't remember setting it so early, it was usually set at 2 pm just so he could be productive that day (even though he usually put it on snooze). He sighed, turning himself to lay headfirst on his pillow.

"Morning kiddo!" A voice cheered as the door loudly swung open. Thomas moaned, thinking it must have been Joan who must have heard the alarm. The voice silenced for a moment before placing something at the end of the bed. "C'mon Thomas. Logan and I set your alarm extra early so you'd have a great productive day!"

One of Thomas' eyes opened in shock. Did he know a Logan? Is it another one of Joan's friends that was mentioned in a conversation a little bit ago that he should remember? He didn't think so. "Are you sick kiddo?" The voice said again as a grey sleeve swung in front of him. Then he realised.

"Why are you cosplaying as Patton at 8 am Joan?" Thomas rubbed his eyes and turned to sit up, only to see two replicas of himself in front of him, one with the grey cat jumper and blue shirt and another with the black shirt and blue tie, all the items they were wearing were placed in his closet.

"Don't scream Thomas." The black-shirted replica spoke, standing in front of the other one. "We don't know how to explain this either, but just stay calm." This clone, dressed as Logan, was exactly how Thomas portrayed him, from the tone of voice to the posture. Even though on the inside Thomas was screaming and would chase these clones into the street, he remained breathing steadily at this Logan's instruction.

"Is it just you two?" Thomas whispered, staring at Logan. Patton slowly picked up the tray of cupcakes that lay at the bottom of the bed and put it on Thomas' lap. Logan and Patton shook their heads.

"Roman and Virgil are here too. Now - Patton, you've made and given Thomas your cupcakes - let's leave Thomas in peace to process things." Patton nodded and walked with Logan to the door, but not before two other replicas burst through the doors.

"Spit it Hot Topic! What do you know?" The white-suited Roman screamed, holding a cowering Virgil by the hood. Logan and Patton looked at each other quickly, separating themselves so Thomas could see properly. Virgil's stance was angsty as Thomas expected, eyeshadow sharp and arms crossed. It was the first time Virgil had stood, which surprised Thomas as he'd never actually viewed Virgil standing. In his eyes, however, Virgil showed fear but remained silent.

"What's the matter, Virgil?" Patton said, trying to get something out of him. Virgil only looked to Roman, then Patton, then Logan, and lastly Thomas. He took a deep breath in. "You can tell us."

"The Dark Sides are here too." Everyone's eyes widened as Roman let go of Virgil, allowing him to stand properly. There was silence between Thomas and his clones.

"Where are they?" Thomas murmured, hardly able to speak as he slowly made his way through a rainbow decorated cupcake.

"I don't know." Virgil looked down, ashamed. "But they have disguises, they could be anyone."

"We better get ready." Thomas stood and started his day.

A/N - Thanks for reading the first chapter! Fun little thing - I've written cupcakes as 'supcakes' way too much and I don't know if that would be a Logan or Patton quote. Also, I've assumed Thomas is roommates with Joan, but I don't know if that's correct.


	2. Telling Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas finds out his Sides exist - he knows he has to ask Joan. His best friend.

When Thomas got dressed he hoped his roommate, Joan, hadn't woken up yet. Their door was closed, a good sign, but Thomas' Sides had already dispersed around the house. Knowing Patton, which he did, he could have decided to wake Joan up and give them the rainbow cupcakes that were left on his bed.

The first Side Thomas encountered was Virgil, sitting on the landing of the steps as Thomas would when playing him. He leaned against the wall with a frown on his face, looking at his nails and occasionally biting them. "You alright Virgil?" It felt unusual for Thomas to call someone else by the name he created, let alone someone that looked exactly like him.

"I don't know. I just need to get my mind off things." Thomas nodded, sitting next to Virgil and patting him on the back. "What if they're out to hurt you? Or me, or any of us?" Thomas could only nod, Anxiety causing his anxiety to heighten. "I don't know what they look like, their name, their age... they could be hiding in your cupboards for all I know." Virgil sat staring at the kitchen cupboards, watching them as if Deceit and Remus would climb out of them. Thomas' heart started to beat as it slowly opened, he sat in silence with Virgil staring and waiting, only to realise what opened it was Roman.

"Where's the Crofter's?" Roman searched through the cupboards with Logan summoned close behind him holding a spoon and tapping it against his palm.

"I haven't got any." Thomas mumbled, causing Roman to moan and collapse on the sofa. Logan still followed, calmly sitting next to him and bringing out a book from his pocket. "I'll buy some for you once Joan's up. I can't risk Joan finding you all without a lengthy explanation."

"Let's go together!" Patton screamed before stopping at the top of the steps, chucking the half-eaten cupcake he held in his mouth and riding down the bannister. Luckily Virgil and Thomas escaped quickly enough to watch Patton flop on his side with a smile on his face. "I always wanted to do that."

"Woah, you alright Thomas?"

"Yep!" Patton said as he looked up the steps. Joan came walking down, eating a cupcake, still in their pyjamas. It was only when they turned that they realised that their roommate had multiplied by five. They ate their cupcake in silence as they looked around, Thomas left them this time to process.

"Thomas... Virgil... Roman... Logan... Patton..." Joan murmured, pointing at each person as they said their name. "I thought you were just in cosplay!" Joan quickly finished his cupcake and laughed. "Is this real or what?" Thomas nodded, raising an eyebrow as Joan nonchalantly went to the kitchen to prepare themselves a piece of toast.

"You're not scared, confused, anything?" Thomas walked over to Joan as they smiled at each of the Sides.

"Well yes, but look at the positives! Our time editing the Sanders Sides videos would be halved, because - as long as they're as good as you at remembering lines - we already have all the roles covered." Thomas nodded along, still without a response of why the initial fight or flight didn't seem to kick in.

"When can we start? I need either Crofters or to act or I'll die." Roman stood, his words of acting causing both Logan and Virgil to sigh.

"I'll start." Joan nodded excitedly, taking a bite of their bread and rushing upstairs.

"I'll get the Crofters."

A/N - Sorry if I got Joan's pronouns wrong at all, I mean no offence, it'll just be a typo as Joan is my first non-binary 'character'.


	3. Crofter's and Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to get some Crofter's for Logan and Roma, but things begin to go wrong.

Thomas walked into Whole Foods quickly. All he needed was the Crofters and a few other items, and he didn't want to spend too long away from home just in case someone came to the door or looked through the window while Joan was working on the script upstairs. He trusted that Logan would know not to answer the door or peer through the window, Virgil will sit on the landing and refuse to get up for anything and Roman will sit on the sofa and complain until either the script was finished or Thomas returned with Crofters. Patton, however, was like an excited dog and would gladly open the door for anyone, with Joan being none the wiser thinking Patton was just being hyper and chatty with the rest of the Sides.

Then there was the possibility a Dark Side came. The walk to Whole Foods was almost torturous, he felt as though there was a spider climbing up his back every time he stopped, even for a moment. He kept his head down, eye contact with anyone could be disastrous if they were Remus or Deceit. The grandma picking up cabbages from her basket and sniffing them to check their quality - Deceit. The toddler crying about the refusal of their favourite chocolate treat and annoying everyone else in the store - Remus. And there was no escape.

Thomas' only salvation was the jam aisle. It was mostly empty save for a few pensioners on their weekly shop, but they weren't safe. Thomas kept to himself even more than he usually would, watching his shopping basket closely just in case Remus or Deceit had figured out how to change into different animals and had become flies that could rest on his shoulder and hide between the other things he needed to buy. He walked across the different jam brands, wondering if he could branch out and allow Logan and Roman to enjoy a different, cheaper jam. Alas, he finally made it to Crofters, grabbing an Organic Strawberry and a Concord Grape.

He still kept his eyes guarded against everyone all the way home. Luckily, it seemed as though his neighbours were still at home, most likely asleep, and didn't want to give a surprise visit. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Joan had left their cocoon of their bedroom desk to get the Sides as free slave labour to help with scriptwriting. Patton sat excitedly on the sofa next to him, offering many fantastical ideas like summoning unicorns which he soon realised wasn't possible. Logan sat reading his book correcting Patton's ideas but giving minimal ideas himself. Virgil sat away from everyone else on the landing shouting for them all to quieten down when an argument was about to start. Roman offered the most ideas but they all revolved around him having the centre part. "I need a bigger part in this. Why don't I have a bigger part?" Roman exclaimed before turning and realising Thomas had Crofters. As if Thomas was a father returning from a day of work and Roman and Logan were his excited children, he was surrounded. They grabbed the Crofters they wanted before Joan called them back.

The video was soon scripted, then recorded. It definitely felt wrong for Thomas to be talking to someone when referring to his Sides rather than just talking to an empty wall or hallway. The Sides ad-libbed, mostly Virgil and Patton, and strayed from the script a few times. Most of this was edited out, but some bits were kept in if they didn't talk about or reveal the Sides being real. Joan was bursting with new ideas, ranging from musical numbers to a Q&A. The video did as good as the Sanders Sides videos usually did, even without the Dark Sides. Patton had managed to access the comments section with Thomas' account and spent all day replying to comments, eventually reaching to fans' Facebook, Instagram and Tumblr pages.

After a few weeks, the humanised Sides hadn't disappeared, and Thomas' anxiety about the Dark Sides had diminished slightly. The views on the Sanders Sides videos only went up, people really liked the more relaxed style and higher quantity of videos. Although Thomas' friends knew the secret, the fans didn't. The Sides were happy to stay inside all day and keep themselves occupied, with several novel purchases from Amazon and emo music blaring across the house. Thomas found his friends visited more often to help Joan and Roman with scripts or Patton bake sweet treats.

On this particular Friday night, Thomas and his friends were relaxing and watching a movie. Most of them managed to fit on the sofa. All apart from Virgil, he had turned his music down specifically for this movie night and was on the landing and Patton sat on the floor like the child of the family. Talyn and Joan sat together on their phones, it was the boring part of the movie according to them. Talyn put their hand to their mouth, staring at their phone screen. Joan peered to the screen, expecting a celebrity death or some YouTube drama, only to perform a similar expression. "Guys... Some news..."

Logan paused the movie and turned. People close to Joan and Talyn looked over to the phone screen. Patton and Thomas smiled, possibly expecting some good news even though the tone was grim. "There's been a murder of a policeman in Tallahassee. There was graffiti on the wall beside it." There was silence for a little bit, Virgil became uncomfortable in his position on the landing, retreating slowly up the stairs. "The Duke will win." Talyn read, looking up at everyone's shocked faces. Virgil sprinted up the stairs before anyone could say a word to him. As if it was automatic, Patton got up from the floor to chase after him.


	4. Calming Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil starts to worry about whether he'll ever go back in Thomas' mind.

"Hey, my dark, strange son. Do you need to talk to your Paps?" Patton mumbled, slowly opening the door to Thomas' bedroom and peeking through to where Virgil had collapsed himself on the bed. The movie had started to play again, it was usually normal for Virgil to disappear at random intervals and Patton to cheer him up.

"Leave me alone."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Patton went into the room anyway, smiling wide and sitting next to him. Virgil sighed, still collapsed on the bed with his hood covering his face. "You're not going to leave until I open up are you?"

"Well, you're missing Aladdin, and you love Disney. I don't want you to miss all of it." Virgil sighed, sitting up but still keeping his hood up, hugging one of his legs. "You know you can tell me anything muffin."

Virgil smirked but then took a deep breath in. "When are we going back into Thomas' mind?"

"Well I don't know, Logan's trying to figure out how to do that with his metal mom fizzies."

"You mean metamorphosis?" Patton nodded excitedly, making Virgil smirk. Logan had purchased book after book ever since the Sides became human on metamorphosis, cloning and other similar processes. It even required a new shelf in Thomas' bedroom that Logan came in and out of several times a day. "Well, I'm worried." Patton nodded again, after all, worrying was all Virgil really did. "What if it just happens one day, just like it did when we came here. We're all back in Thomas' mind, including the Dark Sides. If that is Duke, he's seen murder now. Without us protecting Thomas, he might do it."

"I'm sure Thomas wouldn't kill someone Virgil, not with us. We've protected him from Deceit and Remus for a long time, nothing will change once we're back in the mind." Virgil didn't change from his stance with hood up and arms hugging his leg. "Is that all you're worried about?" Virgil nodded. "Alright, I hear a faint Will Smith, let's not miss the Genie!" Patton excitedly grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him out of the room to the hallway.

"Wait, Patton!" Virgil shouted, managing to park himself and Patton to a standstill before they went down the stairs. "Can I say something?"

"Of course kiddo."

"I - I..." Patton's eyes started to expand and hands clasp together. "I can kind of... locate where the Dark Sides are. Not completely - but I knew they were in Tallahassee." Patton's expression quickly changed to one of concern, with one eyebrow raised. Virgil turned away slightly, avoiding eye contact with his hood up and knuckles in his hoodie.

"Well, why didn't you tell Thomas? We could have found them and prevented the murder."

"Because I don't want Thomas to be in the same room as them." Virgil instinctively brought eye contact as he said those words, staring Patton down with a grimace with glowing tear-filled brown eyes. Patton nodded quietly, too scared to ask any more, as this was the only time Virgil ever looked intimidating to him.

Just like a Dark Side.


	5. Patton's Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets access to social media. Chaos.

The Sides had been stored in the living room to sleep as there wasn't enough room in Joan or Thomas' bedroom. Of course, the idea of sleeping in Thomas' room wasn't strange to them as they'd slept there as long as Thomas, just in his mind, but Thomas was against the idea of his clones being in there. Anyway, there was enough room for all four of them on the sofa, and the sofa was pretty comfy. All of them slept on the sofa except Virgil, who didn't like moving from his place on the landing so was just given a sofa cushion to lie on. Every night Patton tried to persuade Virgil to get on the sofa, but every night he refused.

This night was the first night Patton didn't try and persuade. He let Virgil get comfy on the landing in his usual little ball, didn't even ask if he wanted a duvet or another cushion, just let him sleep. "Finally we can get to sleep early." Roman gleefully smirked, lying down on the sofa, spread out and covering his eyes with the crease of his elbow. Patton stood to close the curtains of the window he usually stood by when filming Sanders Sides videos, before turning back to the sofa. As he turned Patton watched Virgil's eye open quickly and watch him travel across. It was predator and prey between the two previous best friends.

Although Virgil and Roman had taken their sleeping positions, Logan was still up and held a small flashlight in order to finish the chapter of the book he was reading. Patton took this as an opportunity to log onto one of the many Thomas Sanders fan pages, this one, in particular, was a Facebook group.

Thomas Sanders posted:  
Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! Did y'all hear about the murder in Tallahassee? Not to be gruesome or anything, but it's really scary to have such a thing happen just a few miles away.

The replies came few and far between, just because of the time of night and the possibility that those seeing the post so late were most likely in different time zones and didn't care or hear about the crime. After a few minutes, Logan glanced over, closing his book and turning his flashlight off. It was too late for verbal communication, or maybe Logan was caught in Virgil's deadly gaze too.

Maybe the post would bring attention to the type of people that follow crime cases, and maybe they could locate where and who the murderer is and even their next steps. Virgil definitely wasn't going to reveal that, so maybe the fans would be able to find out. Patton dreamed the wild dreams he usually would that night, the best one was him, Logan, Roman and Virgil exploring the streets to look for Deceit and Remus. Virgil was smiling on this journey, running ahead of them like a sniffer dog on their trail. Patton could feel his own smile even in his dream state.

\-----------

A few days had passed, and Patton hadn't heard any more, from fans or news reports alike, about the Tallahassee murderer. Well, apart from the nickname. Because of the graffiti by the scene or the crime the murderer was nicknamed 'the Duke Killer'. This drove every Thomas Sanders fan to theorising and linking areas or the crime to Remus' character as portrayed in that one episode.

Of course, this nickname meant the murderer came up in conversation a lot in the Sanders house. Every time it did, Patton felt Virgil's glare which stopped him have any input in the conversation. The conversation was usually only between Thomas, Roman and Logan anyway. Roman and Logan knew the Dark Sides the best, and Thomas was following the news uncovering the murderer's identity.

Thomas, Joan and the Sides were having dinner in the living room, sharing general conversation as well as the topic Patton was forbidden from. It was just like a normal meal, Virgil was on the landing and the rest of the Sides on the sofa and Thomas and Joan in the kitchen. There were no visitors, just those who lived in the house. 

There was a knock on the door.

The house silenced to hear if there would be another knock. Roman shuffled away from where he was sitting at the arm of the sofa near the window. Joan put their plate down and went to open the door, the whole house still silent and all apart from them avoiding the door. However, when it was opened there was no-one there. "Hello?" Joan called, stepping out of the door slightly to look across the house. As Joan's foot stepped back it hit against a small glass container on the floor which Joan brought in as they closed the door. As the door closed the container was recognised as Crofter's strawberry jam. Joan stared at it with a look of worry, holding a label attached to the jar with a piece of string. They read from it: "Your address has been leaked, Thomas. We thought we'd warn you with some strawberry jam. - Nifty and Marilou."


	6. Roman's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every so often the Sides go for walks out of the house, but never together. Apart from this one time.

Every so often the Sides decided they needed to walk around rather than be cooped up in Thomas' house. Thomas' house was different from Thomas' mind anyway, you couldn't expand it at the wave of a hand or create impossible things out of air. Whenever they needed to go out they usually went one at a time, dressed in Thomas' clothes for the journey and didn't talk to anyone or went with one of Thomas' friends.

Roman was preparing to go out on a walk by searching through Thomas' wardrobe. "I can't go out without some sense of style," Roman whispered to himself looking through all the jeans and colourful t-shirts. Thomas and Joan had taken the day off from hiding the Sides, leaving Logan in charge of keeping order. Not that order needed to be kept, Patton had calmed tremendously being in the real world - it must be the lack of unicorns and dragons. Eventually, he picked out an outfit and put it on before walking downstairs.

As Roman reached the stairs he saw Virgil laying across the landing like an injured soldier. He had hardly moved for a few days. In the first days of being outside the mind, Virgil usually stood in the kitchen or leant against the door, usually with a speaker in his hand with his emo music and Disney songs. He would only sit on the landing to rest or sleep. However, now he was on the landing 24 hours a day apart from the 5-minute toilet breaks, his speaker replaced with noise-cancelling headphones. "Panic-At-The-Everywhere..." Roman whispered, nudging Virgil. Virgil looked up with annoyance at being disturbed, as usual. "I'm going out for a walk, wanna come with?" He brought out a hoodie from behind him, a coat in case it started raining, but it would also hide the Thomas-face and black-purple markings under Virgil's eyes. Logan, who was meant to be on watch-out for deviance like this, was elbow deep in books. Patton was also reading a more simple book and didn't seem to want to snitch on Virgil anyway.

Virgil nodded and stood, putting the pink hoodie over his black and purple one and zipping it up. Although Roman didn't get on with Virgil as much as he did with Logan or Patton, he did have mutual respect for him that had only grown over years of him sticking around. The only way he could really describe it was like a bond between two brothers with wide age differences. Virgil was the 14-year old that was entering every single phase possible and pushing all signs of love and affection away; Roman was in his mid-twenties and had sorted himself out, understood himself, and had confidence in what he did.

Virgil had left his headphones inside to go on this walk. He kept his head down most of the time, while Roman was using this time out to admire the birds and squirrels scurrying along. "Remus has been keeping me up all night," Roman whispered to start a conversation. Virgil looked up slightly, but only so that the light reached the tip of his nose.

"The real one, or just the idea of him?" Virgil whispered back, even though it looked as though his lips weren't moving.

"I think the real one, brotherly bond, you know." Virgil nodded, still in silence. "I wish we just knew where he was, his next steps. Deceit must be along the ride with him too." Virgil nodded again, turning his head away slightly before looking forward with his head up.

"They're in Georgia." Virgil's voice whispered, slightly robotic and laboured, his eyes staring at him. "I know they're in Georgia."

"We need to find them, to stop them! Slay them if we must!" Roman almost shouted, joy overcoming him until he was more like Patton.

"We can. Without Thomas."


	7. Logan's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman tell Logan about their plan to run away. Logan isn't too fond but agrees.

Logan sat reading a book about animal cloning, quite an interesting read, waiting for Roman to return from his walk so the four of them could make dinner together. Thomas and Joan were out, he believed visiting Terrence in some other state, it didn't really matter much. He was eating spoonfuls of strawberry Crofters between turning the pages to entertain himself while Patton was going through a picture book colouring in the pictures and Virgil - where was Virgil? The toilet door was still open, meaning it wasn't occupied, and the landing was empty. "Where's Virgil, Patton?" Patton looked up from his colouring but didn't answer, just glanced around carelessly. Logan stood, marching up the stairs before the door opened signifying Roman's return.

"We're going on a quest!" Roman shouted as the door shut behind him, causing Logan to return from downstairs and Patton to look up. Virgil emerged behind him, putting his hood down and removing the pastel hoodie. "Save the Crofters Logan, I'm going to get into proper attire."

"What is this quest?" Logan shouted but wasn't answered by Roman. He looked down the stairs to Virgil, who hadn't returned to the landing but instead leant against the door. "Virgil? Care to explain why you were out with Roman?"

"We're going to Georgia." Logan gasped and was about to argue back before Virgil stopped him with his monotone voice. "Remus and Deceit are there. We need to stop them."

"Without Thomas." Patton input into the conversation, glancing at Virgil before looking to Logan. Patton would usually phrase that as a question, but instead, he seemed rather sure of it, down to his facial expression. Virgil nodded in agreement. Patton sat up at this as Virgil sat next to him.

"Are we ready for the quest my fair maidens?" Roman shouted again, drawing his sword and staring up into the sky.

"This is ridiculous, we can't just run away without Thomas. Especially to a whole other state! Are you all crazy?"

"We pretend as if we're back in his mind. He will be none the wiser." Virgil mumbled.

"We don't have any money to travel, especially to Georgia."

"I have a plan." Patton said, mirroring Virgil's tone but with his own inflexions that were usual of how he speaks. He went onto a Facebook fan group and wrote a simple message.

Thomas Sanders posted:  
Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! I need a favour, as y'all know my address. Me and a few of my friends are dressed in Sanders Sides cosplay and need to get to Georgia tonight, are any of you able to drive us there? We need someone to drive Patton, someone to drive Logan, someone to drive Virgil and someone to drive Roman.

It didn't take that long for four people to respond, all lived near Florida or were visiting. Sam was driving Virgil first, then Renee would be driving Roman, Madison will be driving Patton and Adelaide driving Logan lastly, at the dead of night. "Do we know where in Georgia we need to go, Virgil? It's unfair to ask fans to drive us to the north of Georgia at this time at night." Virgil nodded.

"Thomasville." Virgil mumbled in a sigh, already spotting Patton start to snigger. "I don't know why, but that's where they've been planning to go."

"I knew Remus was looking at a map." Roman interrupted with a spoon of Crofters in his mouth. "We might be able to beat them to it if we travel tonight." Virgil nodded in agreement. Logan was still unsure, bringing a map up from Thomas' bookcase to look at the route they'd travel. Logan then picked up the pastel hoodie that Virgil had thrown on the floor.

"If we're doing this, we still need to disguise. Virgil can use his hoodie, but the rest of us still need hoodies over our outfits to hide our face." The group nodded and ran to Thomas' wardrobe. Roman decided to use the pastel one, Patton picked up a light blue hoodie and Logan got a black one. A car soon parked outside with who must be Sam inside it. "Let's go."

A/N - I've never actually been to Florida or Georgia so sorry if the geography's a bit off, but there are more fans!


	8. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides run away to Georgia. Thomas and Joan also get home, and realise the Sides are gone.

"Just this bus stop, Adelaide. Thank you." Logan murmured, pointing to a bus stop at the side of the road where pink, black and purple-black hoodies were stood in darkness. Adelaide smiled joyfully, continuing their conversation on Crofter's.

"I've got something for you." Adelaide chirped as Logan opened the door to get out. "For your vacation." Logan was handed three Crofter's jars: one strawberry, one blackcurrant and one raspberry. Logan thanked her and left the car.

"Crofter's!" The pastel hoodie almost shouted as Logan approached them. The blackcurrant was taken from his hand and automatically opened. "You sure you didn't reveal anything to that Adelaide?" Logan shook his hooded head.

"Madison was so nice!" The baby blue hoodie spoke, clapping his hands together. The four of them started to walk, they weren't sure where they were going to settle for the night, probably on the streets. "She had Haribos in the back of the car that she allowed me to eat, and we sang the whole journey there! All different ones - Disney, country, pop, musicals - it was so fun!" When the group had reached a small hidden pavement they placed their hoods down to reveal their identical faces to one another.

"Renee did the same. We belted out musicals together, quite cultured in her musicals she is." Roman laughed, brushing his hair with his fingers. "How was Sam, Virgil?"

"She's cool." Virgil murmured, walking on with his hood down. "We just chatted about - things - together. Insecurities. I didn't reveal anything about this though."

Patton took this opportunity on the hidden pavement to access Thomas' second phone. This second phone didn't work as well as Thomas' current phone, so was given to the Sides as a means of communication in case they got lost on their walks or, in Patton's case, access to the internet. Virgil looked to him, as the three of them had started to walk through the hidden pavement while chatting but Patton hadn't moved. "We have a place to stay!" He smiled.

"How? With anyone?"

"Yep. I contacted the dead policeman's family a few days ago. Found out in the car ride the policeman's parents live in Thomasville and they've offered their spare bedroom for as long as we need it." Patton smiled like a naive child or a dog that had done a trick, the rest of the Sides looking to each other for something to say in response.

"What have you told them?"

"There's four of us, we know who the Duke Killer is, and we know their next steps." Patton said clearly before walking in front of his friends towards the directions on his phone.

\-----------

Thomas and Joan returned to their house in Gainsville after a long drive. It was very late at night, almost one o'clock, when they placed the car keys on the table. "I'm gonna head up." Joan mumbled, putting their hoodie off and yawning before climbing upstairs. Thomas nodded before his eyes widened slightly, realising the empty landing.

"Virgil? Logan? Roman? Patton?" Thomas called, walking around the first floor of the house. They should be sleeping. The Crofter's that was left on the doorstep was empty, Logan was just starting it as they left. "Check upstairs." Joan nodded, they might have taken advantage of the two free beds, but they soon returned to say the whole house was empty of the four Sides.

"Maybe they're back in your mind?" Joan asked as Thomas started taking heavy breaths, pacing back and forth. "Is there any way we could tell?"

"Sleeping." Thomas breathed, walking up the steps. He hadn't dreamt about the Sides ever since they arrived, even dreams of making the Sanders Sides videos didn't appear. Thinking logically, that's all they could do without money, they had to stay in the house. Unless, for some unknown reason, they had to escape. Ideas of Deceit and Remus scarred Thomas' thoughts as he went into his bedroom.

The wardrobe was left open. Maybe the Sides were hiding? Thomas peered through only to see nothing. He then looked at his collection of hoodies. Three were missing - pastel pink, black, and baby blue.


	9. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bad dream about Janus and Remus 
> 
> (This was written before SvS Redux - TW of slight gore maybe I don't know)

Soon the Sides arrived at this policeman's parents' house. It was a small detached house on the outskirts of Thomasville, a pool in the back and flowers on the front lawn. Patton knocked on the door like a child trick-or-treating. The rest of the Sides stayed back, knowing they may not get a response this late at night.

Nevertheless, the door opened. Two pensioners lived in the house, not old enough to have a stay at home carer but not young enough for any of their children to still live with them - if they had any more children alive. "Thank you for letting us stay Mr and Mrs Buio!" Patton said as the Sides shuffled in. The husband opened the door for them while the wife cleaned up the dishes.

"You boys must be absolutely exhausted!" The husband said as Patton, Logan and Roman removed their hoodies and hung them up by the door. "And please, call us Pace..." The husband pointed at himself, "and Verita." The wife, Verita, smiled in the Sides' direction. "Go up to bed now, the bedroom's on the right." Pace patted each of the Sides on the back as they went up the stairs, smiling wider when Roman went past. Virgil was the last to go up, just as Verita finished the dishes. She removed her dish gloves as she approached.

"Sleep well won't you?" Verita smiled cheerfully before Pace gave Virgil the pat on the back. "Breakfast will be in the morning."

Virgil was dreaming - well, dreaming would imply it was good - like Patton's dreams. Virgil's dreams were always bad - he didn't have to dream when he was in the mind - so he avoided it like the Black Plague. In reality, he had to go through the torture of sleeping, and therefore the torture of dreaming.

"Pass the knife Virgil." A familiar voice beckoned. Virgil looked down to his palms, they held a bloody kitchen knife. "We'll finish 'em off." Virgil had no choice in passing the knife, it was snatched from his hands by yellow gloves before he had any chance to argue.

This was similar to dreams Virgil had in the mind, in ways. They would always surround his past, when he was a Dark Side. Maybe it was like a PTSD, it would repeat the conversations he'd had, the feelings he had for those he surrounded himself with. The things he regrets.

The blood dripped on his hands, although he didn't dream this knife-crime he commit. Instinctively he rubbed his hands together in a rhythmic pattern, only concentrating on that. It was the only thing he could control. He heard talk, indistinct chatter you might hear in a queue for something: weather, feelings, likes, dislikes. He knew Remus and Deceit were in front of him, doing the dirty work that he excluded himself from.

"They're dead." Another voice said. A different voice, not in his previous dreams. It was clear, pronounced, different. He had to look up.

A red sash covered a white and gold suit. A smile was on his - no, its - face. This didn't deserve humanisation, what he saw in front of him. Darkness lay under its eyes, black, and it held the bloody knife. It was approached by Remus with a pat on the back and a hug from Deceit, just like how Virgil was treated when he was with them. In front of them the two still bodies of Logan and Patton.

It was Roman. His friend Roman. As a Dark Side.


	10. Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Joan get more worried about the Sides.

Thomas did dream of the Sides that night. Well, not as he would usually dream of them. Normally, he'd dream up a Sanders Sides video, they would stand in their positions and talk to him just as the Sanders Sides videos went; or it was actually making a video, getting dressed, saying lines, editing.

This dream was different though. They were running. Thomas was running with them, although he wasn't quite sure where. Patton was in the lead, followed by Roman, then Logan and lastly Virgil. Virgil was the only one that also held Thomas' confused expression, stopping every so often to look around before carrying on. Thomas tried to communicate with Virgil and Logan, asking them what was going on, but they didn't reply. It was like he wasn't even heard, only a visage that surrounded them.

"There!" Patton shouted to the group, pointing ahead of him. Remus and Deceit were there, with smiles on their faces as Patton approached. They hugged Patton when he reached them, then brought Roman, Logan and Virgil in too for a group hug. Thomas was left out of it, stood away, as the six of them slowly faded away with Deceit's evil laugh echoing around him.

Thomas woke up quickly from that dream, startled. The alarm clock was set to 8 am, as it was every day Logan lived in Thomas' house, to be productive. He opened his wardrobe, the three hoodies still hadn't returned. "Joan! Are they back?" Thomas called as he heard Joan's familiar light footsteps tread around the house.

"Landing's still empty!" Joan called back before going into Thomas' room. "Was something stolen?" Joan asked as they realised the open wardrobe that Thomas stood in front of.

"Yep - three hoodies. Pastel pink, baby blue, and black."

"Well, if they wanted to take hoodies it'll be Virgil to take the black one - right?" Joan sat on the bed, looking between all the clothes to see if there's any more missing. "Patton would take baby blue - it's his favourite colour. We took the red hoodie to Savannah, so it might be that Roman took the pink one?" Thomas slowly nodded. "Did you dream about 'em?" Thomas nodded again. "Well then maybe they figured out how to take souvenirs. Logan's not gonna be the type for souvenirs, is he?" 

"It still doesn't feel right." Thomas could only murmur. "If three of the Sides had enough time to take souvenirs then why wouldn't Logan clean away the Crofter's jar downstairs? He was always the one to clean up plates after dinner if you or I forgot."

The door knocked. Joan's eyebrows furrowed while Thomas ran downstairs. Did they need to escape for the evening from fans, sleep on the streets, before returning back in the morning? Were they taken, kidnapped, and managed to escape? Thomas was still in pyjamas and half asleep, but he didn't care. He just wanted the Sides safe.

However, when he opened the door, four people stood, but not the four he was looking for. They all smiled gleefully at Thomas' appearance and cheered. They all dressed in Virgil cosplay. "Thomas! Hi!" The first one shouted. "I'm Zarina, this is Ellie, Katelynn and Kitty." The other three waved as Zarina pointed at them.

"We brought you eyeshadow for Virgil, we didn't know if you'd run out." Katelynn murmured. They revealed from their pocket four sets of grey and black eyeshadow, each labelled with sticky-notes that had the name of the person that must've bought them. 

"Thank you." Thomas mumbled, putting the eyeshadows in his pocket to store in the Sides costume's drawer that hadn't been used in weeks. He was about to say goodbye before Kitty interrupted.

"We didn't think you'd be here. You and your friends last night said they needed a ride to Thomasville." Kitty smiled. "We were just going to leave the eyeshadow on the doorstep."

"How many were there?"

"One was wearing a Virgil hoodie, dressed in full cosplay. Sam drove them. Then Renee drove someone in a pink hoodie. Then Madison drove someone in a baby blue hoodie and Adelaide drove someone in a black hoodie." Ellie chirped with hands in their Virgil hoodie swinging back and forth. "It's all people are talking about on the Facebook page. There are pictures and stories of what the people talked about. People thought you might be Virgil, but some people think you were Roman or Patton or Logan." Thomas nodded along with Ellie's blind chatter.

"Well, we should let you be now." Zarina interrupted. "Enjoy the eyeshadow, Thomas!" They waved goodbye and Thomas closed the door. 

"Joan, don't unpack!" Thomas shouted up the stairs. "We're going to Thomasville."


	11. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elderly couple seem more suspicious in Virgil's eyes.

Verita was meant to wake the Sides up at 10 am to start their day productively. Logan was already up earlier than that, and had found some HG Wells in the bookcase to read. It was around 7:30 am when Logan started reading as he lay on the floor of the bedroom around his sleeping friends. "They don't know anything do they?" Pace whispered at the early hours of the morning.

"Not a clue." His wife responded also in a whisper.

A moan next to him startled Logan from further eavesdropping on their conversation. Virgil jolted awake with tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Logan asked, Virgil only nodded.

"Remus and Deceit... they've got Roman, or they're getting him. I don't know..." Virgil whimpered, hugging his sides and looking up at Roman, who had taken the bed. Logan, although confused, carried on reading while Virgil contained himself. "We need to go back."

"I thought you said Deceit and Remus are in Thomasville?"

"They are - but we can't risk it - we need to go." Virgil's hands now held his head as he shook himself back and forth. His fringe had now covered both of his eyes, his eyes darker. Logan was about to respond to calm him down, but there was a knock on the door.

Verita revealed herself with a smile, looking down on Logan and Virgil. Logan turned to face her smiling face, while Virgil stayed back to her. "Good morning!" Verita chirped. Roman and Patton rolled out of their sleeping positions to face Verita too. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, we heard you were up." Verita glanced at Logan. "Come down when you're ready!"

Roman went downstairs as soon as the door closed, grabbing a hairbrush to brush his hair on the way down. "Mornin' chap." Pace cheered as Roman came down. Roman placed the hairbrush on the coffee table and joined him in the kitchen. Pancakes lay on the counter doused in honey, sugar and cream. "You have a very interesting outfit." Pace said as he grabbed a pancake for himself.

"Well, yes. I'm a prince!" Roman announced. The three other Sides came down, Patton immediately going to the pancakes and sitting down.

"Are you interested in dramatics?" Roman nodded excitedly. Pace reached into his pocket and brought out a small card. "Verita knows people in San Francisco. They can get you to Hollywood, just join us tonight."

"How do you know them?" Logan walked past Verita as she put on her yellow gardening gloves to remove the morning weeds.

"Old school friends. You boys don't need to worry. The three of you can stay and get rid of that Duke Killer while we take Roman to Hollywood." Three of the Sides glanced at each other for a second while Roman's eyes were glued on this offer from a stranger. Even Patton ate his pancake in silence. Pace held the small card to Hollywood in his hand, holding it like a dog treat for the dog, Roman. "Take it, brother."

"No." Virgil murmured. He had stayed silent ever since he came downstairs, and what came out of him when he said that one word was a low, animalistic growl. His fringe completely covered both of his eyes, it was unsure whether he was staring at the old couple or looking down at his half-eaten pancake. "Roman won't need that."

"What's the matter, Virgil?" Roman snapped back. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, we can show Thomas and he wouldn't be stuck making those skits the rest of his life."

"Just don't."

The breakfast table silenced, and Pace stood to join his wife in the garden. "Stay in your room to relax, my wife and I still want the house to ourselves." The Sides nodded. The card went back into Pace's pocket and he walked away. They finished eating quickly and went up to the room.

Virgil sat on the bed with his hands clasped on his head and legs bent covering his chest. It was almost like he was covering his ears from everything surrounding him. "Virgil, you're being ridiculous." Roman started as they went into the room. Patton looked as worried as ever, slowly walking up to Virgil. "We've been allowed a place to stay and you treat the people like this..."

"Roman, stop." Logan interrupted, putting his book back onto the bookcase. Patton sat with Virgil, cocooning him as a father would do with a young son stuck in the middle of a natural disaster. "This isn't helping anything."

Virgil started sniffling. Patton held him tighter, giving him reassuring words whispered in his ear. He then started crying, quietly, but it was still crying. Logan sat on the bed too, sighing and looking to Roman, the cause of Virgil's first actual tears. Patton rocked him from side to side, mumbling parts of nursery rhymes from Thomas' childhood. It was the first time any of them had seen Virgil cry, he usually just disappeared at any upset or just got louder and stronger. In the real world, he couldn't disappear and anxiety didn't make him stronger. It tore him down.

"I'll go get tissues." Roman turned to the door, understanding Virgil probably didn't want to be consoled by him at this time. He reached for the handle, only for it not to move. He put more force into it; it still didn't move. Logan realised this and went to the door himself, applying force further up the handle. Still no movement. After a few more frantic tries Roman called out while Logan looked out into the garden. They weren't in the garden. As Roman called louder the television's volume increased until it was booming across the room. "I think we're locked in."

A/N - Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the stakes are high! Will Thomas and Joan find them? Another help with the 'Ciao' clue - translate the names given in Dreaming.


	12. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Joan are getting more nervous about the Sides.

Joan was driving the two of them to Thomasville, Thomas was too hysterical. "Why would they go to Thomasville?" Thomas screamed, trying to control his breathing by focusing on the Sat-Nav's instructions, but it wasn't working. He could imagine it - he placed the idea on Patton as he was the one on the Facebook pages - that Patton was getting bored in Thomas' house that night so decided to start a road trip somewhere. And when he spotted that Thomasville was only 2 and a half hours away, he persuaded the rest to travel there. Goodness knows where they were now.

Then again, it was likely they were looking for him. What if Remus and Deceit had arrived at Thomas' house while he was away and the Sides went to look for him? Patton didn't completely have a mind of a child, but he could have been mistaken and got the name Savannah, where he actually was, mixed up with Thomas. They were both in Georgia after all.

Joan was silent the whole car journey, looking out for the Sides down alleyways or walking across country roads. He was more hopeful, believing that if they hadn't gone into Thomas' mind, they were going to return. "They're probably on their way back." Joan kept on repeating to try to calm Thomas down. It didn't really work though. Every single black, pink or blue hoodie made Thomas scream the name of whoever the hoodie corresponded to. Joan would slow down for a moment until they realised it wasn't one of the Sides.

Anxiety was also heightened because of the idea of Deceit and Remus' disguises. They went willingly - and were picked up by strangers. How would they know the 'fans' that drove them to Thomasville weren't the Dark Sides? Or even worse, his dream was real, and they were running to Deceit and Remus, knowingly or unknowingly.

They soon approached Thomasville, the sign ahead of them. Thomas felt as though he could breathe again, he was close. He turned his phone on, even though it was useless to, it's not like the Sides could text him. That was until he saw his Facebook account, the account Patton used to communicate with fans.

"We have an address! Joan, we have an address!" It was a simple post on a Facebook fan page from his account, showing nothing but an address to a house on the outskirts of Thomasville. He didn't care if it was a dead-end or red herring, he was one step closer. One step closer to the Light Sides or the Dark Sides or both.

\-----------

The Sides waited in silence for Virgil to stop crying, he didn't want any fuss. Mr and Mrs Buio had turned the TV volume down as Roman had given up shouting for attention. It was purposeful, the door not opening. Logan examined the lock and, yes, the door was locked. They had no pins or anything to unlock it with, so they were stuck. They all just sat on the bed, waiting for anything to happen. "We need to get back to Thomas." Virgil murmured, wiping his nose with his wrist as Patton let go of the hug.

"I can see why Thomas doesn't go on daring quests in the real world," Roman said, looking around the room. There was a window to the garden, but it was too high up for them to jump out safely. The room was empty and bland, the walls were white and the only things in it was the double bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a small shelf for books. "That's it! Quests - princes - damsels! Patton, does your phone still work?" Roman pointed to Patton dramatically as he usually would, bringing the mood up for a moment. Patton nodded. "Get on the Facebook page and put the address on there. Fans or our Prince Thomas will save us!"

A/N - Thomas is on the way! And I think you've found out by now, the Buio couple aren't what they seem. Last clue: translate the Buio's full names into Italian.


	13. The Buio Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the Buio couple reveals themselves.

Deceit slid his gardening gloves off. They had been out for a while, had their fun, and left the TV on so that the Light Sides still believed they were there, even though they locked the door on them. "That was fun, Pace." Deceit said, watching Remus put the crime-weapon back in the drawer. "Oh, Pace, darling!" Deceit shouted in her high pitched cheer, probably inciting the attention of their kidnap victims upstairs. "There's been a break in - in the Mall just around the corner. Graffiti says it was the Duke Killer again!" Of course Deceit couldn't hear a reaction, but he knew it would be good.

"I can't believe Roman refused that ticket to Hollywood." Remus whispered, holding the card in his hand. It was fake of course, it was only to complete the last stage of the plan - separate them all. They would have first taken Roman to Hollywood, then Logan to Harvard, Patton to Orlando, and Virgil will be sorted in - other ways. Then Thomas will never be able to find them, meaning Deceit and Remus could do the dirty work that Thomas refused to do because of said Light Sides.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Deceit shouted, getting ready to fit into her grandma aesthetic. He was much better at acting and pretending than Remus, Thomas' creativity. He opened the door to see two teenagers at his doorstep.

"Is Thomas Sanders here?" One of them asked. They held what looked like a present with the name 'Keylee' written on the side.

"Who's Thomas Sanders, never heard of him. Pace, have you?" Pace stayed out of sight on the teenagers, he hadn't quite transformed into the old man yet. "I'm sorry, you must have gotten the wrong house."

"This address was leaked!" A girl who held a similar box with 'Kelsie' on said. "And he and his friends travelled to Thomasville last night, are you sure he didn't stop by?" Deceit shook his head. "Oh, OK then."

Remus was about to walk up to the door but Deceit quickly shut it. Remus sighed at this. "I was going to invite them in, Slime F*cker." Deceit sighed at the nickname and sat on the sofa. "I was gonna ask 'em how they got our address. The police might be on our tail."

"How could they? I doubt Verge's new friends have anything to contact the police with up there." Remus nodded as the TV was turned on louder to drown any complaints from the people trapped upstairs out.

\-----------

Thomas and Joan finally arrived at the address on the Facebook page. Two people were walking away from the house, holding boxes. Thomas hung out the car as Joan slowed down so they could talk to them. "Thomas!" They cheered as they saw him. They were definitely fans.

"Hey, guys, do you know who lives in that house?" Thomas asked, pointing to the house addressed on the Facebook page.

"An old couple, why?"

"Anyone else in there?" They shook their head. Thomas sighed. "Thanks."

"We should go anyway, just in case." Joan said, parking the car right next to the house and getting out. They went to the door and knocked, but the old couple didn't answer the door.

A/N - It's almost finished, and yes, Verita and Pace Buio are Dark Sides. Buio is dark in Italian, Verita is truth (inverse of Deceit) and Pace is peace (inverse of Remus' intrusive thoughts). Next chapter is going to be final battle and then I have a few more ideas for Sanders Sides inspired fictions if you guys like my writing style.


	14. Boss Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading!

"It's nice to see you... Thomas Sanders." Deceit whispered, extending his 's' as he turned that side of his face to Thomas and Joan. "Why did you bring your friend?" Deceit lay his hand on Thomas' shoulder, clasping on, as Joan grabbed his other arm.

"We've been waiting for you Thomas." Remus appeared behind Thomas and Joan, teleporting into place and pushing Thomas in. The door locked, blocking Joan from accessing his friend, and Remus teleported back in.

"Where are the Sides?" Thomas growled, puffing himself up like a cat. In reality, he was probably more similar to a scared kitten when paired against the two worst parts of himself. "Where have you put them?"

"We are your Sides Thomas." Deceit laughed as Remus prepared a rope to tie him with. "If anything, we are the real you Thomas. You thought us up, and sure, you made up those flowery nice parts of yourself - But how do you know you aren't seeing yourself in a better light!" Thomas was pushed after that statement onto a chair where the rope was attached at one side. He tried to stand but Deceit was stepping on his toes to keep him from getting away. He was soon trapped, a rope tight across his chest.

The Sides must be in the house, but he didn't know if they were alive or dead. "Help!" Thomas screamed; it was the only thing he could think of doing as he couldn't move his hands. "Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil! Help!"

"It's no use, Thomas." Remus mumbled, a sinister look in his brown eyes. "They're locked upstairs."

\-----------

"Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil! Help!"

The Sides heard the holler from their bedroom upstairs and immediately recognised it as Thomas. They stood from the bed, something had happened to stop their waiting. They had a plan. Logan and Virgil went to the locked door, Virgil tried to pull it down while Logan tried to detach the lock with any small object in the room. Roman and Patton opened the unlocked window and called out, in case Thomas was there instead.

After Roman and Patton called for a few minutes. It wasn't Thomas, but rather Joan. "Joan, Royal Joan! We're locked in!" Joan waved but seemed to already be on the phone.

"Joan's down there, and they're calling someone!" Patton shouted, running over to Logan and Virgil. They seemed too concentrated to give any reaction, peering through the door, working in silence unlike the other side of the room.

After a few more minutes of Joan being on the phone, they hung up. "Probably emergency services," Logan whispered. Patton and Roman had stopped shouting. Roman stayed by the window so Joan still knew they were there. Patton was running around the room grabbing any small object that could fit in the keyhole or between the door and the wall.

Roman stepped back, a smile on his face. "It's better than emergency services." He said, stepping back until he sat on the bed. The three other Sides approached the window slightly to watch a ladder crash against the wall. One by one, people filtered through the window. Joan came first; followed by the fans that put Crofter's jam on Thomas' doorstep, Nifty and Marilou; then came the fans that drove the Sides to Thomasville: Sam, Renee, Madison and Adelaide; then, holding eyeliner, came Zarina, Ellie, Kitty and Katelynn; and lastly, holding tin boxes, Keylee and Kelsie.

"Mind out the door guys." Joan said calmly, getting as close as he could to a wall as the room was getting quite crowded. People in the room were talking about why there were four Thomases in the room, solving their conspiracy theories on the Sanders Sides or just fangirling. "Go!" Joan then shouted, and it began.

Nifty let out an ear-piercing scream, similar to a fangirl scream, and then all twelve of them pushed and leant against the door, hitting it with anything they could. Once it budged Zarina, Ellie, Kitty and Katelynn walked up to each of the Sides and Joan, painting eyeliner under each of their eyes. Virgil didn't need it but considered it gladly as a top-up.

They all ran downstairs, ready for battle. Joan and the Sides distracted Remus and Deceit in a chase around the house and garden, the tin boxes that would have been gifted to Thomas (given by Kelsie and Keylee) as their weapon. With their reflexes, the boxes got quite a few hits into both of them. Sam, Marilou and Adelaide undid Thomas from his chair trap, as now his legs and hands were tied too. Once the three ropes were separated the fans went into groups of fours. It was Thomas' job to run out of the house as he was the main target. Kitty, Nifty, Katelynn and Kelsie were in charge of Deceit with Virgil and Joan distracting him. They tied him up and held him in place, leaning him against the wall so he couldn't move. Sam, Marilou, Adelaide and Zarina were in charge of doing the same with Remus, which was harder due to his teleportation, but as soon as he was also against the wall with Roman's weight on his chest he gave up. Renee, Madison, Ellie and Keylee had the last piece of rope and with everyone else's help managed to tie the Dark Sides together.

Then, they disappeared. Even the Light Sides vanished into thin air at the blink of an eye. "Where are they?" Was the only question going around the group. Thomas then appeared again from the garden door, panting.

"They're back in - here." Thomas panted, pointing to his head. "I can hear them..." He was only staring at Joan as he said this, but then realised everyone surrounding him. "I've got a story to tell y'all..."

A/N - So that's the end! I didn't want this to carry on for too long, but I hoped you all enjoyed it. I've got another Sanders Sides fanfiction up called The Swap, just check my profile!


End file.
